The army of God
by Leithriel
Summary: Many wondered why good people die. The reason they die is simple. It's because God needs an army of pure souls to defend his Kingdom of Heaven.


Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge arrived first. They came as a package, the Almighty One had realized, and they still loved each other. They displayed the kind of love that would make any normal human sick from the sheer intensity of it. But not the Almighty One. For Almighty One had even greater love than theirs towards all of humanity.

They were currently hugging one another, whispering sweet nothings to each other. The Almighty One coughed, which caused the lovey-dovey couple to give him their undivided attention.

Gol D. Roger gave a hearty laugh, while Portgas D. Rouge regarded him with silent gaze.

"You are probably wondering why you are here." the Almighty One spoke "The boundaries between Heaven and Hell are weak now, and the ruler of Hell is sending his evil subjects to attack us. I need strong and pure souls to become members of my army and keep the denizens of Hell from taking over the Kingdom of Heaven. You two are to be the first soldiers in my army and its generals."

"Sounds like a new kind of adventure." Gol D. Roger laughed

"Do you even have the leadership skills needed to lead an army?" Portgas D. Rouge raised an eyebrow

"Not especially." Gol D. Roger admitted "But that's why I have you, my darling. You've always been the practical one between the two of us."

And the couple engaged in another love-making session. The Almighty One let them be. They needed this, he knew. He smiled. This was only the beginning. There were others needed for his army, and the chosen ones would come sooner or later. For now, he would watch and wait, till all of them arrived.

-x-

The next one to arrive was a child of eight, a girl named Lammy. She was still pure, with her heart untouched by the cruelty of the world. Due to her young age, she was adopted by Rouge and given the position of scribe and information gatherer for the army. She, Rouge and Roger were inseparable, and they went everywhere together. Lammy still had the natural curiosity of a child, and wanted to explore the Kingdom of Heaven for all it was worth. Rouge, and sometimes Roger, acted as her guides.

With the arrival of doctor Hiluluk, things changed for her Lammy. Hiluluk recognized her potential as a future doctor. She confided in him that both of her parents were doctors, and that her nii-san was studying to follow their footsteps. Hiluluk hummed in approval as he listened to her story.

When she was old enough, Hiluluk and Lammy began her medical training. They perused various books found in Kingdom of Heaven, as well as those that Hiluluk had on his person when he died.

Rouge disliked the close bond between Lammy and Hiluluk, believing she was losing another baby of hers to this world. She had to abandon her biological son to fend for himself in the cruel world that both she and Roger had left behind, and now she was losing her adopted child as well. Hiluluk pointed out that it would be unfair to stilt Lammy's potential just because Rouge wanted to be a mother. Rouge disagreed, which led to a heated argument between them. Finally, Hiluluk placated her by revealing he too had a child he had to leave behind, and that he saw a part of him in Lammy, which was why he took her under his wing. Hearing this, Rouge relented, and they agreed that Lammy would spend half of each week with studying with Hiluluk and spent the other half with Roger and Rouge.

-x-

The next to arrive was Bell-mere. Being a former marine and adept at fighting, she was quickly able to fit in the system as it was in the Kingdom of Heaven. While she disliked the fact that one of her superiors was a pirate, she quickly realized that it didn't matter, for he was a genuinely good person. She became the instructor and an enforcer for the army, and her job was to do what she did best, ordering people around and whipping them into shape when it was needed. Her job often required her to clash with Roger, whom she deemed idiotic at times, a viewpoint which Rouge completely agreed with.

Other than that, she got along very well with the current members of the army, especially Rouge and Lammy, who reminded her of the daughters she had left behind to come here. She told them stories of her time as a Marine officer, and the time she spent with her two daughters, which caused everyone to recount their own fond memories.

In their free time, the five members currently in the army walked together through the Kingdom of Heaven, admiring its beauty. Lammy behaved like an excited child she was when she saw new things. They had absolute freedom, and they had no need to worry about anything during their off-hours. The food that Kingdom of Heaven had to offer was amazing too, as they realized after eating it multiple times. The feasts provided by the Almighty One were perfect, and everyone was invited, with special seats being reserved for his Advisors and the members of his army.

-x-

The next two to arrive were Nico Olvia and Jaguar D. Saul, with a woman named Banchina arriving shortly after them. Like Roger and Rogue before them, Olvia and Saul came as a package deal. They supported each other however they could. Like Lammy, Olvia was assigned to be an information gatherer for the army, and became the head of information gathering department. Saul, on the other hand, was assigned to be a soldier under Roger and Bell-mere.

Due to her pacifist nature, Banchina became the head of diplomacy department, whose job was to essentially convince the opposing side to back off, and if she failed, Roger and his warriors would do it the hard way. No one, not even the Almighty One himself, believed that she would succeed. They gave her the position simply to give her something to do so she wouldn't feel useless.

But despite this, Banchina's usefulness lay in the deliciousness of the meals she made for the army, as well as her extraordinary coffee-brewing skills. Other army members complimented her on her domestic skills multiple times.

Corazon was the next to arrive. Like Bell-mere, he was a former marine, making her welcome him with open arms, overjoyed at the prospect of fellow Marine officer being in the army. Like her, Corazon had fighting skills, and despite being clumsy, and he had a good heart, which was the most important requirement of being in Kingdom of Heaven's army, and the trait that all army members shared or will share in the future. The more time Corazon and Bell-mere spent, the closer they got.

Until one day, they announced that they had fallen in love and planned to get married sometime in the future. This shocked everyone, Rouge and Roger included, as none of them believed that Kingdom of Heaven citizens could marry. The Almighty One told them otherwise, that as long as the marriage was sanctioned by him, they were allowed to marry each other too.

-x-

Vinsmoke Sora was the newest arrival. She was always smiling and carefree, but behind the smiles, everyone could see the strength of steel, which wouldn't bend that easily no matter what fate threw at it. She was assigned in medical department, under Hiluluk. Lammy also worked there as a part-time assistant.

Shortly after her arrival, two denizens of Hell, Porchemy and Bluejam, attacked. Roger, Rouge and Bell-mere, together with their subordinates in the army, overpowered them easily.

It was the first major success of Kingdom of Heaven's army. The Almighty One smiled. The current members of the army were great picks, but there were several more people yet to come. He couldn't wait for their arrival.


End file.
